Toy Story/Phineas and Ferb Crossover Fan Stories: Bonnie's Perfect Pet
Plot Summary 5-year-old Bonnie Anderson likes taking real good care of her pet parakeet, Adira.......and Bonnie feeds her some of her parakeet chow all morning and evening........cleans out her cage.......and even gets her a super fun parakeet swing set...........but when she notices that Adira is terribly ill............how will she react if she passes away from a sudden brain tumor? find out how she would be feeling in this fan story. Chapter 1: Bonnie's close friendship with Adira 1 fine lovely evening............, , and the rest of Bonnie's toy friends were all sitting right on Bonnie's bed watching 'The Muppet Show' season 6 on Bonnie's television screen, which looked like Kermit's face and DVD player, which looked like Beaker's head and mouth........with Kermit showing up saying, "It's The Muppet Show, with our very special guest star, Miss Dakota Fanning.......yaaaaaaaay!" And the theme song went like this............ Female Muppet Characters: (singing on television screen) It's time to play the music, it's time to light the lights, it's time to meet the Muppets on 'The Muppet Show' ''tonight Male Muppet Characters: (singing on television screen) it's time to put on make up, it's time to dress up right, it's time to raise the curtain on '''The Muppet Show' ''tonight Waldorf: (singing on television screen) why do we always come here? Statler: (singing on television screen) I guess we'll never know Waldorf: (singing on television screen) it's like the kind of torture Statler + Waldorf: (both singing on television screen) to have to watch the show Just as the music continued playing on the television screen........they continued ending the opening theme song. Kermit: (singing on television screen) and now let's get things started Miss Piggy: (singing on television screen) why don't you get things started Kermit: (singing on television screen) it's time to get things started Kermit + Muppet Gang Members: (singing on television screen) on the most sensational inspirational celebrational Muppet-ational this is what we call ''The Muppet Show............ Gonzo began playing the reveille on his trumpet..........and while they watched the rest of The Muppet Show' ''season 6.......they heard Bonnie walking around upstairs. "Guys.......guys......Bonnie's coming upstairs.........get into your positions, everybody!" Woody exclaimed to them as they all got into their positions........and Bonnie entered her bedroom holding a familiar looking parakeet cage in her "Look who this is, you guys, it's my good friend and pet parakeet, Adira, and she's gonna stay in my bedroom with me forever, and I'm gonna always feed her and take real good care of her forever............" Bonnie said to Woody, Buzz and the rest of the toy gang as she put Adira's parakeet cage right on the cage stand. "And look..........she's got her little swing set to perch on........." Bonnie said to them as she showed them the entire parakeet cage. right hand with a little pink parakeet inside it. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson and Gladys, Bonnie's 65-year-old aunt were in the kitchen preparing everything for dinner tonight, especially cheese and spinach raviolli that Bonnie likes the most. Bonnie was so busy with Leroy 'til she heard Mrs. Anderson's voice calling from the kitchen......... "Bonnie, dinner's ready!" Mrs. Anderson called from downstairs as Bonnie responded to her voice. "Alright, Mommy.......I'm coming!" Bonnie called back from upstairs in her bedroom as she walked downstairs humming ''The Muppet Show theme tune to herself. Meanwhile at the dinner table............Bonnie was telling everybody else about how she got Leroy. "So when me and my mommy were at the pet shop.........I met a familiar looking pink parakeet........then I took her home..........and I named her Adira.........and gave him everything she likes playing with a whole lot more than anything else." Bonnie said as Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, Gladys, Kermit and the 3D animated Muppet gang smiled at her in amazement. Wow, Bonnie...........that's a great name for your parakeet." Mrs. Anderson said as Bonnie smiled at them in agreement. "I know.........it sounds brave and beautiful." Bonnie said as she finished her dinner in a jiffy......took her empty plate and silverware to the kitchen.......and went back upstairs to her bedroom to see how Adira was doing. Meanwhile back upstairs in Bonnie's bedroom.........Bonnie gave Adira her dinner of parakeet pellets right after she cleaned out her cage. "There you go, Adira............your cage is good as new." Bonnie said as she went into her bed and fell asleep. "Goodnight, Adira............" Bonnie said as she turned off her Muppet Babies''lamp. The very next morning..............Bonnie was at Whitney Houston Memorial Elementary School drawing a picture of Adira in Miss Johnson's 1st grade class..........and coloring it in with blue and orange colored pencils just the way he looks.............and when she was finished just like all of the other students............she clipped the picture drawing of Adira right into her notebook.........and put it right into her blue backpack. "Alright, everybody..........it's time to speak about our beloved pets........can anybody tell about them?" Miss Johnson asked as Bonnie raised her right hand to answer a question. "Well, Miss Johnson.......I went to the pet shop.........and got my good friend and pet parakeet, Adira.......and I always take real good care of her." Bonnie said as Miss. Johnson smiled at her. "That's a good response, Bonnie........anybody else?" Miss Johnson asked as Sheldon raised his right hand. "I got a pet goldfish named Goldie............." Sheldon said as Miss Johnson agreed with him as well too. "That's good, Sheldon.........who's next?" Miss Johnson asked as Katie raised her right hand. "I got a ferret named Bambi.........and I take him for walks around the neighborhood without getting lost." Katie said as Miss Johnson smiled at her as well too. "That's nice, Katie........." Miss Johnson said as the school bell began ringing.......and all of the 1st grade students began lining up to go back home to their houses. "Well..........there goes the school bell.........have a good afternoon, students." Miss Johnson said as Bonnie and the other 1st grade students went back home to their houses. Chapter 2: Adira's Uncommon Illness/Peter Falk Memorial Animal Hospital Meanwhile back at home in Bonnie's bedroom............the toy gang was watching ''The Muppets (2011) on Bonnie's television screen and DVD player.........they were watching the part where Walter performs The Whistling Caruso........which was very hilarious. Bonnie came back upstairs to her bedroom to see how Adira was doing............and she looked right into her parakeet cage. "Hey, Adira.........I'm back............and I just came here to see how you're doing." Bonnie said as Adira let out a weak squawk and chirp. "Adira.............you sound terribly ill.........no play time for you tomorrow morning." Bonnie said in concern as she couldn't tell what was going on with him.......so she went downstairs to the living room to tell the others about it. "Mommy...........Daddy..........Aunt Gladys.......just look at what's the matter with Adira!" Bonnie exclaimed in shock and concern as Mrs. Anderson looked right into Adira's parakeet cage. "Oh dear, Bonnie........Adira looks terrible.........we better take her to the animal hospital to see what's going on with her." Mrs. Anderson said as Bonnie tearfully agreed with her. "Alright...........I guess that'll need to do." Bonnie said as they all went in the blue sports car.......and drove off to Peter Falk Memorial Animal Hospital. Meanwhile........at Peter Falk Memorial Animal Hospital..........Bonnie was tearfully sitting in the waiting room with Adira's parakeet cage right next to her...........and she was reading The Muppet Show comic magazine # 13. Dr. Jacobson opened the door to his operating room........and looked right at Bonnie and the others. "Bonnie..........do you wanna bring your pet parakeet into the operating room so I can have a good look at her?" Dr. Jacobson asked as Bonnie tearfully nodded her head in agreement. Bonnie, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson and Gladys followed Dr. Jacobson right into his operating room........and Bonnie put Adira's parakeet cage right on the examination table............and Dr. Jacobson began checking the results of Adira's uncommon illness. "Just as I thought......................the uncommon illness is a short parakeet brain tumor." Dr. Jacobson said as Bonnie was tearfully shocked over it. "Oh my goodness................does that mean she'll pass away real soon?" Bonnie asked tearfully close to crying and weeping as Dr. Jacobson shrugged his shoulders. "Well...........I don't know...........we need to see if she survives.......or she passes away in his slumber." Dr. Jacobson said as Bonnie tearfully looked right into Adira's parakeet cage. "Don't worry about it, Adira.........I promise I won't ever leave you outta my sight again." Bonnie said tearfully close to crying and weeping as she put her right finger on Adira's forehead. "Mommy? is it alright if I stayed with Adira for just 15 2nds?" Bonnie asked tearfully in concern as Mrs. Anderson agreed with her. "Of course, you can stay with her for just 15 2nds........then we can all go back home and get ready for bed." Mrs. Anderson said as Bonnie tearfully nodded her head again........then stayed with Adira for just 15 2nds........and they all went home back to their house to get ready for bed. Meanwhile.......back at home in the Anderson's house......Bonnie was in her bedroom wearing her dark pink and purple Veggie Tales pajamas and playing nurse maid for Adira.......and giving her some of her parakeet pills with Mrs. Anderson's help. "Goodnight, Adira............I hope those parakeet pills settle you down." Bonnie said tearfully to her as she placed the picture drawing she did of Adira right by her cage in a picture frame she made for her with dry macaroni and glitter art..........then climbed into her bed and fell asleep. Chapter 3: Adira's tragic passing away/Bonnie's time of grieving The very next morning............Bonnie was wide awake and she was downstairs eating The Muppets ''Disney edition marshmallow cereal...........and was reading 1 of her ''Veggie Tales ''books called ''Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space. 'Percy looks pretty hilarious in this picture.........' Bonnie thought for 1 single minute as she remembered something in her mind. "Oh.........that reminds me........I gotta go see how Adira's doing." Bonnie said as she went upstairs, brushed her teeth, rinsed and spitted and went right into the hallway. "Hurry, you guys........Bonnie's coming.........get back into your positions, everybody!" Woody called out to them as Buzz, Bo Peep, Dolly, Trixie, Gonzo, Mr. Pricklepants, Slinky, Lenny, Wheezy, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Kermit, Miss Piggy, Walter and the others got into their positions.......and Bonnie entered her bedroom to see how Adira was doing. "Hey, Adira........it's morning time............and I made a picture painting of you swinging on your little swing set." Bonnie said while smiling at her when she didn't realize that Adira was no longer moving around by herself. Bonnie's beautiful smiling face disappeared when she saw Adira's eyes and beak closed forever.........and tear drops were welling up in her eyes. She starts to cry. "Adira? Adira? Adira, come on..........you need to get up..........Adira, speak to me......you can't leave me alone forever." Bonnie said tearfully close to crying and weeping as she realized that Adira was now deceased and gone forever. Bonnie gasped in shock because of what just happened...............and she began getting traumatized over it. "Oh no...........this can't be good.............Adira's deceased and gone forever." Bonnie said tearfully close to crying and weeping as she tearfully went over on her bed and began crying and weeping uncontrollably on her Larry-Boy ''pillow.......and tear drops were coming down from her eyes. "1st my pet goldfish, Skipper passed away when I was 4-years-old............then my guinea pig, Tulip.........and now Adira? it's not fair..........it's just not fair." Bonnie said tearfully between sobs and weeps as Mr. and Mrs. Anderson and Gladys looked through Bonnie's bedroom door. Bonnie continued crying and weeping.............and Woody and the others looked very concerned about her as well............ "Oh........wow.........I'm feelin' mighty sorry for Bonnie right now." Slinky said with a concerned look on his face. "Yeah right............I can't believe Adira passed away from that short parakeet brain tumor.......after she gave her those parakeet pills." Wheezy said with a devastated sigh. "I know, dude..........she was such a good friend to her." Lenny said while looking around at what was going on around here. Mrs. Anderson and the others began walking up to where Bonnie was in her bedroom........and Mrs. Anderson sat right down on her bed. "Hey, Bonnie, sweet cakes? is everything alright in here?" Mrs. Anderson asked as Bonnie lifted her tear stained face and saw her sitting right next to her. One more tear slides down Bonnie's cheek. Then she sniffles, and rubs her tears away from her eyes. "Mommy, Daddy, guys.......it's too depressing.......Adira was my good friend.......and now she's gone forever." Bonnie sobbed tearfully and depressingly over the departure of her beloved pet parakeet as they tried consoling her. "I know, Bonnie............Dr. Jacobson told us about it...........and that's exactly what happened." Mrs. Anderson said while calming her down and Bonnie was still crying and weeping. “I just can’t believe I’m never gonna see her again………I’ll be without her for the rest of my entire life.” Bonnie said tearfully between sobs and weeps as their eyes widened and sat right next to her. "Oh, Bonnie............you won't be without her forever.........you got a lot of good close friends who care about you as well." Gonzo said as Bonnie sniffed devastatingly. "Really, guys?" Bonnie asked as they smiled at her. "Yes, Bonnie..........and Adira will always be in your memories........even if she's gone forever." Mr. Anderson said as the others nodded their heads in agreement. "That's right............." Gladys said in agreement as Kermit and the others agreed with them. "It's true........." Kermit said as Pepe nodded his head in agreement. "Nobody's gone forever, okay......." Pepe said as Scooter was concerned about it. "I know this might be depressing right now.........but let's not over react right now." Scooter said as Bonnie sighed heavilly. "Yeah right........of course I miss her a lot more than anything." Bonnie said with a depressed sigh as Sweetums put his right hand on her right shoulder. "We miss her too, Bonnie..........." Sweetums said as he began cradling her in his arms and let her cry and weep………………Woody, Buzz, Bo Peep and the other toy friends stood over to the other side watching them in deep silence. Chapter 4: Adira's funeral ceremony/memorial slideshow flashbacks Meanwhile outside tthe Anderson's house in their backyard..............everybody was getting prepared for Adira's funeral ceremony.......and Adira's deceased body was placed inside a little red shoe box casket........and Bonnie was holding the picture frame with her picture drawing of Adira in it........and they began saying a few words about him as well too. Gonzo's signature song from The Muppet Movie (1979) began playing in the background......... Music Playing In Background Music Playing In Background Gonzo's voice: (singing off screen) This looks familiar.......vaguely familiar almost unreal yet.......it's too soon to feel yet close to my soul.......and yet so far away. I'm going to go back there someday. Mr. Anderson put Adira's little pink shoe box casket in the dirt ground and buried it...........and Mrs. Anderson was writing 'Dedicated to the loving memory of Adira, a lovely parakeet and good friend (2011-2012)........we'll never forget about her. sun rises........night falls........sometimes the sky calls is that a song there? and do I belong there? Bonnie was still depressed and heartbroken over the loss and departure of her beloved parakeet....... I've never been there......but I know the way I'm going to go back there someday. Gladys was holding the daisies and tulips to put on Adira's tomb stone........ come and go with me..........it's more fun to share, we'll both be completely at home in midair. we're flyin', not walkin', on featherless wings. we can hold onto love like invisible strings. And very soon...........the funeral ceremony was about to begin. There's not a word yet for old friends who've just met. Part heaven, part space, or have I found my place? You can just visit, but I plan to stay. I'm going to go back there someday. I'm going to go back there someday. "Adira.........I can always remember the time you got loose in the kitchen, but didn't eat 1 single toasted sunflower seed." Mr. Anderson said as he placed 1 tulip on the tombstone. "I'll always remember your wonderful song, Adira......." Mrs. Anderson said as she placed 1 daisy on the tombstone as well too. "Here's the picture drawing I made of you at school, Adira...........I know you didn't have 1 chance to look at it right now.........but I'm putting this on your tombstone to refresh the memories of the fun times we had together forever." Bonnie said depressingly as she placed Adira's picture drawing right next to his tombstone. Meanwhile back in Bonnie's bedroom...............most of Bonnie's toy friends were putting up a memorial slideshow flashback sequence on the slide projector and slideshow screen. "Oh dear.............Bonnie's very depressed, you guys.........she adored Adira." Theodore said in concern as Alvin, Simon and the others nodded their heads in agreement. "We know, Theodore...........she told all of us about it.......and she was so attached to her." Simon said in a worrysome tone of voice as Mr. Pricklepants pondered a bit with his right pointer finger on his chin. "Well.........shall we now let the memorial slideshow flashback sequence begin?" Mr. Pricklepants asked as the others nodded in agreement.......and they showed a few memorable pictures of Bonnie and Adira.........and Walter began whistling ''Taps as a memorial dedication. "Wow........those are really nice photographs.......but her memories will be treasured forever." Bo Peep said as the others sighed heavilly in relief. The photographs in the slideshow included Adira swinging on her little swing set, Bonnie speaking and whispering secrets to Adira........and even Adira eating parakeet chow in her parakeet chow dish. Chapter 5: Bonnie's time of grieving and remembering Later that night, Bonnie was sitting around on her bed grieving over the loss and departure of Adira, and she let out 1 heavy sigh and 1 single tear drop came down her righ eye, but she wasn't crying and weeping anymore. Mrs. Anderson came upstairs to check on how she was doing.............. "Bonnie? are you gonna be alright in here?" Mrs. Anderson asked as she was concerned about her daughter's grief stricken emotions. "Yes, Mommy, I'm alright, but I know how me and Adira used to have a lot of fun together forever." Bonnie said depressingly as Mrs. Anderson sat right down next to her. "Everybody's real sorry your parakeet passed away, Bonnie." Mrs. Anderson said as Bonnie sighed depressingly. "I know, Mommy, I just miss Adira, that's all, it's just hard to forget that she's gone forever." Bonnie said depressingly as she sighed heavilly. "It'll be alright, Bonnie, she's in a much better place in Parakeet Heaven right now." Mrs. Anderson said as Bonnie perked up a bit. "I know, Mommy, I know everything will turn out just fine." Bonnie said while cheering herself up a bit as she fell asleep in her bed, remembering the fun times she had with Adira and all her entire life. Category:Cartoon Crossover Fan Stories Category:Fan Fiction Category:Toy Story/Phineas and Ferb/The Muppets Crossover Fan Stories